


Skype

by pure_mort



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, david gets an eyeful, skype call accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_mort/pseuds/pure_mort
Summary: David was not supposed to find out what Max does after their skype dates.





	Skype

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a long ass time, so go easy on me. This is actually an old story of mine that I never posted but, discord chats got me all excited so, I had to bring this story back with some maxvid. Hope you guys enjoy it, please leave a comment!! :D

**David’s P.O.V**

Max pushed the palm of his right hand towards his mouth in attempts to keep his moans silent as his other hand stroked his heated flesh. His eyes closed tightly as if lost in a fantasy of his own. He leaned back into his desk chair as he lifted his hips a bit trying to thrust into his own hand. His breath was ragged coming out in short puffs of heated air. He thumbed his slit smearing his precum around, moans escaping as he applied on and off pressure. 

“D-david.” The name softly slid from his lips. “More... please.” He begged his fantasy as he slipped two of his fingers into his mouth suckling on them biting them as he brought himself closer and closer to completion with his fast strokes.

David was mesmerized by the boy on his laptop screen, taking everything he saw into memory as his hand found purchase around his own harden length stroking himself with just as much fervor. 

“Goodness...” He drew out slowly. Listening to the younger boy’s whimpers and pleads for him was almost enough to just cream himself right there and then. He bit his lip his eyes locking on the tan quivering abdomen. Oh how he wanted to be there to lick, nibble and kiss every inch of the boy. To be the physical cause of those quivers that rocked throughout his small frame. To be the one to bring the boy to his climax. Not just be a thought, a fantasy, to actually be there. To feel his feverish skin, to- _Oh god._ Max was licking his fingers. _Sweet baby Jesus._ His small tongue flicked between his fingers as he pulled them into his mouth and began to bite and suck on them. David’s stokes sped up groaning at the lusty sight before him. 

Never had he imagine he’d be in a situation like this. Never had it crossed his mind that his Max would even do something like masturbate to him. They were dating, but he thought he was the only one perverted enough to masturbate to the other. Considering they had never even so much as kissed before. As he kept his eyes focused on Max he wondered if he did this after every one of their skype dates or if something had just triggered him today? Was it when David had showed him his abs to prove how tone he actually was. Max hadn’t believed him at first but after he showed him he sure was quite. Had he gotten hard for him then? Is that why he had been squirming his seat before?

“David!” Max quickly pressed his hand harder against his mouth trying his hardest to keep in his moans quiet, his hips thrusting faster into his hand. His thighs could be seen shaking with every lift. Soft whimpers filled David’s ears as he saw cum splurge in a few strings from Max’s length. This was enough to push David over the edge. He reached his peak. Squirting cum under his own desk. 

Max was so cute. He wanted to be there. God why wasn’t he there? He continued to stroke himself his shaft still hard watching Max come down from his high as he inclined backwards with a content satisfied sigh. Yup, certainly way too cute. 

**Max P.O.V**

Max finally opened his eyes and looked at his hand, it was drenched in sweat and cum. He opened and closed his fingers watching the strands of cum stretch between his fingers and smiled as he brought his hand closer to his face. He was about to lick the cum off his fingers when he saw his laptop screen. David was staring at him his hand below. He couldn’t very well see what David was doing but boy could he guess by the hazed lust filled eyes and blush adoring face. Max’s eyes widen realizing he had be caught in the act. Panicking and wondering how his skype video had started. He had pushed end hadn’t? Of course he did. Did he call David by accident then? 

David had stopped in his actions and looked at the screen. David looked to be talking. He seemed worried. Max looked at his own hand then back at the screen. He had masturbated in front of David. 

He masturbated in front of David. And was about to eat his own cum. IN FRONT OF DAVID. 

Max wiped his hand on his jeans and tucked himself into his boxers and zipped his pants. He then reached for his headset that was on his desk and put it on. 

“Da-david oh my FUCKING god. How long have you been watching?” He could feel his cheeks heating up again, he was so embarrassed. David was his boyfriend but he never wanted him to see him like that... at least not over camera like some kind of cam whore. 

David leaned closer to the camera on his own laptop and smiled stupidly. “I saw everything and you are so cute, Max. I would even go as far as to call you sexy. And if I maybe be so bold, I wish to do so many things to you right now I jus-” 

“MOTHERFUCKER!” Max screamed into the microphone and ended the skype call without giving David another second to continue his sentence.

On his screen David was calling him again. But he clicked the button to ignore his call. How could he face David again? He was so mortified. Sure David seemed to really like what he did but dear fucking lord. He couldn’t. He has never done this kind of thing with someone watching and now he’s supposed to meet David again next summer and face him with this lurking at the back of his mind. Oh there was no fucking way he could.

David was stupid. An idiot. A stupid idiot. 

_Oh great!_ Now he couldn’t even think of good insults.

He scooted closer to his desk and laid his head over his crossed arms that rested over the desk. He heard his skype ping with several messages. He looked up and read them as they appeared.

> **campingluvr1:** I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.  
>  Max.  
>  Please, answer me.  
>  I should have stopped watching and ended the call when I realized it was a mistake.  
>  But I couldn’t bring myself to stop.  
>  Max. Please. I’m sorry.

Max muttered combinations of ‘stupid fucking shithead and David’ as he began to type back. 

> **XxNihilismxX:** I don’t even know what to say. I feel like I should fucking say sorry because you had to see that.  
>  but it seems you liked it?
> 
> **campingluvr1:** I loved it. :]
> 
> **XxNihilismxX:** Fucker. 
> 
> **campingluvr1:** I really am sorry for watching though.
> 
> **XxNihilismxX:** You're not actually sorry if you enjoyed it.
> 
> **campingluvr1:** Okay... fine. I’m not really sorry. It’s just gawh! Max. You’re so unbearably sexy  & cute you know that, right?
> 
> **XxNihilismxX:** …  
>  David stop.
> 
> **campingluvr1:** Sorry. I want to make you feel better.  
>  Please don’t be embarrassed.  
>  …  
>  You know, It’s a bit embarrassing to admit, but I masturbate to you practically every night since we started video chatting. 
> 
> **XxNihilismxX:** HOLY FUCK?! WHAT?!
> 
> **campingluvr1:** I’m being totally honest... and now that I have actually seen you...  
>  God...I’m still hard right now just thinking about you and the sounds you made.
> 
> **XxNihilismxX:** ….  
>  Are you really?
> 
> **campingluvr1:** Why don’t you call and find out? :)

Max groaned he was curious and David was being a sly fuck. He shook his head as he tried to reason with himself. It wasn’t fair that David had gotten to see him. It would be only reasonable for him to take a quick look. Right? Right. 

Max moved his mouse to the video call button and let it hover there for a few seconds. Was he really going to do this, intentionally? Before it had been an accident, an embarrassing accident. But. David. FUCK. He was so curious to see what laid behind those damn tight shorts.... to see what laid at the end of that happy trail. He blew out a deep breath. Right. He was going to do this. 

He clicked the video call button.  



End file.
